Garou (Zephyr)
History The Before Coming Soon Project Zephyr Coming soon A New Start Alone... Cold... Lost... Just few of the words Garou felt when he sat there alone in the cold wilderness. He had no record of who he was, where he was, or even where he had been. Slowly he stood, staring at the white sea of snow in front of him, trying to grasp anything he could. Seeing the armband he learned his name and another word that must of been related to him, Zephyr, but besides that he had nothing and no where to rely on... and with that in mind he slowly began to walk, no where in particular, but simply just walk. After what seemed like 3 days Garou couldn't hold out. Using the snow for water and having no food wasn't holding him out, soon collapsing in the snow, His vision going blurry... until he saw something. It was a large truck, driving up to up and stopping before he heard a soft elderly voice, calling out for another person. Soon he felt warmth, a gray blanket being wrapped around him as he was lifted into the truck, his eyes shutting slowly.When he awoke he was shocked, looking around tos ee a small cabin home built for two people, there in the living room sat a kind looking woman and a strong taller gentleman. Slowly he sat up, the other two seeing this and instantly walking over with a hot drink and a plate of grilled chicken, to which Garou quickly gulped down. After he had regained some strength he had learned that the old couple were Elizabeth and Harold Richmond, and that the had lived out here for some time. The day they found Garou they were looking for some good firewood for their fire, only to stumble upon him. Without any hesitation they told Garou they didn't mind his appearance, and that they wanted to help him find where he could belong. Over the next few weeks they told him stories of a mansion in NYC where people could be accepted for their differences and gifts, and in return Garou would help as much as he could around their house. After about two months Garou felt strong enough to begin his journey, taking a few supplies from the couple and saying his good-bye, beginning his long trip to the Mansion in NY where he would find a new home. Along his trip he discovered his powers more and more, learning how to form spheres of wind and even blades, using the ability to make high pressure pockets to shoot small objects like nails or stones or even help him jump higher. He did run into trouble, occasionally getting heckled or hurt by mutant haters, once or twice even seeing strange creatures in the woods but luckily voiding them, but everything he went through helped him learn more and more. He had to steal occasionally, sleep wherever there was shelter, and sometimes even fight to survive in the end of the day. It was a long journey, and by the time he finally arrived at the City he didn't know how long it had been but he knew it had been a few months, and as the 17 year old anthropomorphic husky stepped into the world, he began his new start in his new life. School Years The First year of his teachings at the Jean Grey School were fairly eventful, whether it be sitting in class learning of various subjects, making new friends, or even doing his best at whatever was thrown at him. He hung very closely to his friends Kenny, Kyle, and Jay, who he was often seen with. He also made other friends, like Dust and Mercury, Each person in their own way helped him grow, but it wasn't until he first Student Elections did Garou truly begin to blossom. Winning over his friend he began to find confidence and courage he never knew he had, often trying to show everyone the best he could be. He had his hard moments, but when he often felt like he was ready to drop and fail, he managed to barely get by. It was sometime later that he found himself developing feelings for one of his friends, Kyle, but never said anything out of fear. He had known sometime he didn't find any interest in women relationship wise, but feeling so much different then the others he never spoke up. It wasn't until another student by the name of Rece came along that Garou finally started to embrace who he was a bit more. However, this seemed to cause Kyle to speak up too, revealing some hidden feelings for the Green furred mutant. Torn between both boys Garou was ready to say farewell to both until in a terrifying incident Kyle saved Garou from falling from atop a large tower, Making both realize their true feelings. After some students graduated and some time a second student leadership was open, Gaoru once again getting nominated as well as winning for a second term. Getting this second term, as well as dealing with many experiences, he took to the role even stronger then before. Storm, wanting to offer her help, gave Garou some strong Leadership tips, as well as giving some some survival training and some combat training with monks in the far east. After a long absence Garou returned to the school with Miss Munroe stronger then ever. Things would still continue happily between him and Kyle, His friends changing a bit through the year but still there for him, and his teachers ever watchful of his growth as a mutant and person. Current Experience Gained Garou has played a role in the following sim-wide events: *Three Prong attack: Garou was assigned to team 2, DareDevil's team, and helped upload a virus to Kang's Factory. *Osborn's Dimensional Move: Garou was teamed up with Deadpool and Spider-man to destroy one of the devices, fighting against Ragnarok in the process. Garou has played a role in the following impromptu events: *Nicholas Scratch and the ruins: Garou rushed in to save his classmates from a falling ceiling. This was actually Garou's first appearance in Sim. *Way to go, Wendigo: Garou, along with Lara and Kyle, helped delay the Wendgio's attacked, saving many. However in the end he was sent flying from Kid Galactic. *Digging up a key: Garou helped his friend dig up the lens needed for the Graymalkin Mystery. Got injured but quickly recovered with Wiccan's help. *Hyde and the Briefcase: Garou saved his friend Mercury from a hard hit as well as running away with the goods Hyde wanted. *A witch of a Bride: Garou joined his friends & Alistair to slay one of the seven witches, Laurel Blackthorn *A Cinema Treat: What was suppose to be a reward, Garou with his friends ended up getting attacked in the theater by another witch, who later escaped. *RoadRage & N'Garai: Garou took on the escaped witch in another body and soon after had to face the invading N'Garai in the school. *Sealing the N'Garai Cairn: Garou helped take down one of four N'Garai with his wind and with the help of his friends. *The Coven's Closing: Garou as well as his friends and some of the X-men finally ended the Coven's reign and released the trapped souls. *Dimensional Inhabitants: Garou encounter three beings in the new Dimension, one even appearing friendly to him though another pointing him out. *Scratching Scratch: Garou, with his friends and the X-men, encountered and ended Nicholas Scratch's evil once and for all, but also gained a new Enemy. *A true 'Menace': Garou, teamed up with Lara and Kyle, helped stop and take down Menace in NYC. Sadly she escaped after... *4 Trucks & 2 Villains: Garou, with the help of Storm and a fellow student, stopped Menace and the Wizard from escaping with some trucks, though the villains did escape in the end...\ *Dinner with Kingpin: Garou and others helped evacuate the Diner after a strange crazy riot broke out. *Djinn & Solomon's Box: Garou, with his friends, came in close contact with Solomon's box and Djinn possession. No one seemed hurt and the Box was removed after. *Alleyway Demon: Garou faced a demonic version of Azazel in New York's alley, his friends coming to rescue him at the end. *Kid, Kid, Frost: Kade attacked the school,Using Kid Krokoa, to which Garou with the help of his friend defended their school as well as saving Emma Frost from a weird mind control slug. *Clayface Android 1 & 2: During a normal M.a.P. meeting Garou fought against the Awesome Android until it was seemingly beaten, only to vanish and appear again later at the school, to which him and the others knocked it down until a Laser sphere knocked him down. Garou has played a role in the following School and competitions events: *Hawkeye's Fencing Competition: Garou entered and after a few matches made it to the finals and took 1st place *M.A.P. Club: Garou is currently the Leader, and founder, of the Mutant And Proud club at Jean Grey School. Meetings since Creation: 8 *Classwork: Garou has attended the following classes ** Colossus' self Defense and P.E.: 4 ** Dazzler's Blaire-Obics: 2 ** Karma's Telepathic Defence: 6 ** Cable's Future History Sessions: 3 ** Longshot's Detection Classes: 3 ** Psylocke's Ethics Classes: 5 ** Husk's Allies, Enemies, & Neutrals: 5 ** Hope's Power Training: 1 ** Domino's Mutants & Intereacting with Law Enforcement: 1 ** McCoy's Mutant & Human Relations: 1 Powers & Abilities 'Powers' *Aerokinesis: The ability to control air or wind with your mind, Manipulating it and Controlling such as described below. *Wind Manipulation: Garou is able to change and shift the winds around him into various objects, but for the most part the only ones that actually stay and have any effect are wind orbs, wind blades, or just normal gusts of winds. With these he usually throws or strikes them against his enemies. He's also been able to find creative ways for these abilities such as wind-assisted jumps and high pressure gusts and spheres of air. After his fight with Menace Garou's powers grew slightly more, allowing him to control his wind better and form his wind blades to make shields and even wrap around his body for fighting. *Wind Control: Garou is able to control the winds in an area or room, having them bend or twist round beings or objects if needed, though he has not yet got a perfect hold on this technique and can only control so much. With this he is also able to detect subtle movements in locations that disturb the natural wind flow 'Abilities' *Heightened Hearing and Smell: Garou, due to his canine appearance, is able to hear and smell things better then most. SO far he has been able to use these abilities to hear conversations through walls and even smell strong fragrances and aromas from afar. *Increased Speed: Once again due to his appearance Garou has been known to run up to 30 mph just by himself. This can be increased from anywhere to 75 - 200 mph however with the help of his wind giving him a speed boost. 'Weapons & Tech:' * Custom-made Foil: Given to him by Hawkeye as a prize for placing first in her Fencing competition. It's a simply foil used for fencing and fighting with a few designs on it, first used against Hawkeye herself, only to sadly lose 5-0 to her. Garou has promised to one day get a point on her, or even one day beat her. * Extending & Collapsible Staff: Given to him by the Monks in the far-East during his training. The staff itself is a simple Metal Staff which can collapse to a small rod (6 inches) for inconspicuous transportation, as well as Extend up to the length of a Quarter Staff (9 feet)for fights, and any length needed in-between. 'Weaknesses' * High Pitch Frequencies: Strong noises and pitches tend to hurt his ears, sensitive to hearing as it is, which in turns temporarily fries his nerves so to speak, preventing him from being able to focus or move too much if he's not covering his ears. * Strong Odorous Smells: If a strong smell is bad or rotten once again his senses get damaged, the smell clouding his ability to use his ability as well as slightly obscure his eyesight and taste function, due to the smell effecting those two nerve senses. *Extreme Heat/Continuous Flames: while not a true weakness per say, Garou is unable to handle heat unlike others. when exposed to strong sources of it he starts to feel sick, light headed, dizzy and sometimes weak/tired. If the heat gets too much his body would start to fry from the inside out, unless he concentrates on trying to remove the heat from his body. 'Limitations' * When it comes to forming spheres or blades Garou needs to be able to see where he is aiming or throwing them, so he needs to have either a clear visual or some sort of video to fully watch and maintain where his creations go. *When it comes to the wind assisted jumps or "double jumps" Garou must have a solid platform of sorts under him so the wind has something to push against. weak structures, grates or holes in the floor, or just open air aren't able to be used for these sort of techniques. Trivia & Random Facts * While most would enjoy a dip in the pool, Garou goes out of his way to avoid big bodies of water due to his Aquaphobia, even so much he will only take showers, refusing to get near a bathtub of water. * Garou holds a secret passion for singing and dancing, and is actually quite good at both. Though he would never openly show his skills he always imagines himself on stage at a big concert. Category:Created Characters